narutofandomcom-20200223-history
My Story!
|image=My Story.png |english=My Story! |kanji=オレの物語…!! |romaji=Ore no Monogatari…!! |episode=66 |shippuden=No |boruto anime=Yes |watchonlinelink=775196 |arc=Versus Momoshiki Arc |chapters=10, 11 |boruto=Yes |opening song=It's All in the Game |ending song=Laika |japanese airdate=July 26, 2018 }} Synopsis The five Kage, Sasuke, and Boruto return to Konoha. Hinata and Himawari embrace Naruto and Boruto, and Sakura and Sarada embrace Sasuke. The extensive damage caused by the attacks results in the Chūnin Exams being cancelled. Naruto continues to have a massive paperwork load, and Boruto's injured arm is bandaged. Boruto apologises for his actions to Team Shinki. Sarada teases Boruto about it. Naruto, Sasuke, and Shikamaru discuss how they're still targets of the Ōtsutsuki, as Urashiki escaped and they still don't know the true extent of his powers. Sasuke says he'll leave to track Urashiki. Naruto and Shikamaru discuss how they still got to see the skills of the participants, requiring meeting with the other villages to discuss the outcome. Shikamaru also points out Naruto has to deal with Katasuke, and informs him that Killer B returned to Kumogakure. Naruto wants to take time off, but Shikamaru advises to finish handling his paperwork first. At the mission assignment desk, Team 7 talks to Team 5, who are glad to see Mitsuki has recovered. Team 10 comes by, having finished a mission. Boruto and Shikadai ride the train, the situation between them awkward. They both apologise to each other; Boruto for having cheated, Shikadai for making Boruto wait so long to talk to him when he said he would after the attack on the exam. They talk about the type of shinobi they want to be. On the train back to Sunagakure, Shinki thinks how Boruto, who he perceives as weak, went against a much stronger opponent and won. Gaara claims responsibility for telling him not to fight, but Shinki says that even if he had fought, he'd have lost. Gaara tells him to focus on his own path instead of the paths of others beside him. Sasuke talks to Boruto, who informs him that he hasn't seen Momoshiki again, nor felt the same paralysis he felt before. Sasuke tells Boruto to keep him updated. Sarada asks Sasuke to help her perfect her Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique. A snake clone Orochimaru meets with Mitsuki in person to talk to him almost him using senjutsu in public. Boruto is interviewed for his participation in the fight against the Ōtsutsuki. Sarada asks if Boruto intends to become Hokage, but he denies it, saying that is her dream, while he wants to become like Sasuke. After she and Mitsuki leave, he undoes his bandages, thinking back to Momoshiki's words, looking at the diamond-shaped mark on his right hand. Boruto arrives home to find Naruto, who brought home a cake to make up for missing Himawari's and Boruto's birthdays. Boruto punches him in the stomach to make sure he's not a shadow clone. When Himawari jumps on the two, Hinata threatens to put the cake away. Naruto and Boruto both wake up late the next day, and fist bump before they head to handle their respective duties. In the dimension where Momoshiki was defeated, Urashiki realises Boruto is the one Toneri was observing, and notes he could pose a threat in the future, wondering if preventive measures should be taken, but sure it'll be interesting either way. Trivia * When Boruto and Naruto fist bump Boruto lacks his bandage due to removing it prior and addressed his father Lord Seventh. However in the movie he still has his bandage when he and Naruto fist bump and he calls him dad. Credits